The present invention relates to self centering clutch release bearings.
In the German Pat. disclosure DOS No. 1,929,184 a clutch release bearing assembly, particularly adapted for use with motor vehicles is shown comprising a guide part (shaft) secured to a clutch or gear housing and a movable part (release bearing) arranged to be axially movable on the fixed guide part between the clutch shift mechanism and the clutch release lever. In the form of the assembly according to the aforementioned patent, the bore of the moving part (bearing) is made larger in diameter than the fixed part (shaft) and is mounted through the employment of resilient means interposed between the bore and a slidable sleeve arranged about the fixed part. In the aforementioned patent, it has also been discussed that the conventional sliding sleeve can be dispensed with entirely and that the resilient means be interposed in a groove formed in the bore of the inner race of the bearing and the supporting shaft.
A disadvantage of the construction described in the aforementioned patent lay in the fact that the rotating race of the bearing was susceptible to axial offset on relative movement of the clutch release lever and its associated parts. In addition, forces or moments imposed on the slidable member were transmitted to the bearing directly.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a clutch release bearing in which the self centering is more easily, simply and more effectively accomplished.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a self centering clutch release bearing in which axial offset is entirely avoided and that no additional forces or moments are transmitted to the bearing.
The foregoing objects, as well as others, together with numerous advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure of the preferred form of the present invention.